LOTM: Decimation S9 P13/Transcript
(The remaining heroes are seen entering the quiet mansion) Erin:..... Rose:..... Jack: Well.....This is definitely the quietest the place has been. Scott: Yeah.... (Murphy then walks out) Murphy: E-Erin?? Rose? Rose: Murphy! Murphy: Guys s-something happened... Erin: Yeah... Something did... Murphy: N-No its... Its Rocky... Rose: !! *Rushes inside toward where Murphy came in* (Rose finds a pile of dust on the floor) Rose: *gasp* NO!! (Rose goes over to the dust) Rose: R-Rocky... Murphy: *Comes in* He just said he felt weird.. I thought he was just acting like a weird dog and he... He just... Rose: Rocky..... *Tear drop* Erin: Oh no... Rose:.... *Gasp* GREY!! WHERE'S GREY!?! Murphy; He and Ghira are in the other room. Blake: But what about- Murphy: They're gone too. Both of them. (Blake and Rose rush out and go to the room) Erin:..... Murphy: Erin... What's going on...? Erin:..... *Leaves without answering* Murphy: Erin...? Jack: Just....give her time Murphy. Murphy: A-Alright... (Rose and Blake are seen entering the other room) Rose: Grey?! Grey it's mommy! Blake: Ghira?! (Grey and Ghira are both seen under the bed) Grey: Mommy? Rose: *Looks under the bed* Grey! Oh thank god you're all right! Blake: *Joins in* Ghira! Ghira: Blake...? What's-what's going on? Grey: We were just playing and....they both just vanished. Ghira: They were crying Blake....They wouldn't stop crying.... (Rose and Blake get both Grey and Ghira out of the bed and hold them) Blake: I'm sorry Ghira… I'm so sorry… Ghira: *Starts to tear up* Why did they vanish...? Grey: What's going on...? Rose:.... Blake:.... Rose:...*sigh* It's gonna be okay guys. We're gonna fix this and we're gonna bring them back, you have our word. (The two babies sob a bit as they two girls hold them. Meanwhile, Erin is seen outside X's nest) Erin:.... X! Rayla! You there! (Silence.....) Erin:..... (Erin climbs over the nest walls and goes inside) Erin: Hello? Anyone? (Erin finds nothing in the first room before she starts to hear cooing nearby) Erin: *gasp* The nursery! There's still hope! (Erin runs over to the nursery but only finds a few infants and a large amount of dust) Erin:..... ??? Where... Everyone go...? ???: Mama...? Mama...? ???: Why everyone... leave? Erin: *Tears up* …. ???: Erin? (Erin turns and sees Ray) Erin: Ray... Ray: So....I guess the situation with Alkorin didn't go as planned? Erin:..... Ray: Guess so. Erin: Ray... I'm sorry... Ray:... I could hear her thoughts... Erin: Huh? Ray: Rayla. I could hear her thoughts. And feel the pain she suffered. It was.... Nothing like I've ever seen before.... Erin:... Ray: And I heard all of them. Every single Targhul in this nest. So confused. So lost. So.... (Ray then sits down) Ray: *sigh* I just wish I could've done something.... Erin:..... Ray: You know... Rayla wanted to tell me something today... I don't know what it was, but she was happy. Happier then when she fell in love with Alex. …. Where is Alex anyway? Erin: *Tears up* …. He's gone.... He and Jordan... Ray: Both of them? Erin: *nods*.... Ray: Oh.... I....I'm so sorry. Erin:...…… (Erin then hears the sound of the infants cooing) Erin:... Is there really no one else besides these infants? Ray: No. Mostly everyone in the nest has faded. Erin:....Dammit... Ray: Yeah... (The two sit in silence as Erin feels an infant grab her leg) Erin: Hm? ???: Where's Mama....? Erin:.... (Erin sits down as more infants crawl around) ???: Mama...? ???: Is she here...? Erin: *sigh*.... Ray: Just try to comfort them Erin. It's all we can do. Erin:.... (Erin looks at the remaining infants) Erin: *sigh* Come up here kids... (All the infants crawl over as huddle around her) ???: Where Mama go? Erin: Mama... She... She... Ray: She's stepped out. ???: Is... Is she coming back? Ray:.... I don't know. Erin: But she's okay. She'll be back to see you all soon. ???: Really? Erin: Yes. You'll all see Mama again soon. I promise you all (The infants all cuddle up to Erin, feeling renewed hope) Ray:..... Erin: Just wait a little longer.... (The two are seen sitting in the nest before it cuts to the others inside the house after Rose and Blake manage to calm Grey and Ghira down) Ghira:..... Grey:...... Rose: You two okay now? Grey: Mmhm... Ghira: Yeah... (Murphy comes in) Murphy: Is everything all right? Grey: Murphy... Murphy: Hey Grey. Grey: You okay? Murphy: Yeah, I'm fine. Grey:....Is Rocky gonna come back? Murphy:..... Grey: Murphy? Murphy: I.....I don't know. Grey:...... Ghira: Blake....? Blake: Yeah? Ghira:....I'm scared. Blake:.... Me to.. Ghira:...... (Ghira snuggles up against Blake as Jessica is seen sitting by the windowsill) Jessica:..... (Yang and Jack then walk over to Jessica) Yang: Hey.... Jessica:....Hey.... Jack: You okay...? Jessica: No.... Jack: Didn't think so... Yang: Mind if we join? Jessica: I don't care... (The two sit down with Jessica) Jessica: So....This is it huh? Jack: What's it? Jessica: This.....Watching all of our friends die and not being able to stop it. Jack: Yeah... Having been killed by the Puppetmaster, this is bringing some horrible memories myself. Jessica: *sigh* I can still hear Sammy's cries.... Jack: *Puts hand on Jessica's shoulder* It'll be alright Jessica. Jessica:..... Jack: You holding up Yang? Yang: I just watched my baby sister and my friend die in front of me. I'm about ready to bust my head against the wall and just never stop. Jack: Totally get it. Jessica: I just can't believe that Alex is gone...... Jack: Jordan too. Jessica: Yeah.... Jack:..... Yang:..... Jack: Soooo, you guys wanna do anything to try and lighten up the mood? Yang:..... Jessica:.... Jack: No? Okay then, I'll go find Scott. (Jack gets up and goes to find Scott) Yang:.... Jessica: Well, I'm gonna go check on the nest. You wanna come join me Yang? Yang:...Sure. Jessica: Alright. (Jessica and Yang get up and go out to the nest where Erin and Ray are seen with the infants) Erin: So, how's life in the nest been Ray? Ray: It's been good. Erin: Has it? Ray: Yeah. Why wouldn't it? Erin Well you were pretty mad at Rayla awhile ago. The whole rogue thing and her loving Alex. Ray: Well yeah, but we both worked all that out. Erin: That's good. Ray: *sigh* Doesn't look like it's doing good now though.... Erin: Yeah.... Ray: Say... You know how I said she wanted to tell me something? Erin: Yeah? Ray: Alex hung out with her recently. Did he tell you what made her happy? Erin:..... Ray: Erin? Erin: Do you....wanna find out like this? Ray: Well I- (Ray is about to say yes but he remembers the infants, and he doesn't want to say he'll never see her again infront of them) Ray:... Erin: Do you want me to tell you? Ray: Sure. Erin:.... Ray: Well go ahead. Erin: Well.... Turns out X, he was... In love with Rayla. Ray:.... Was he...? Erin: Yep. He told her recently and... He asked her to be his Queen. Ray: !! Erin: I-It's okay though, she actually agreed and said yes to it. They're together now. Well....Not right now at least. Ray:...... Erin: Are you....Are you mad? Ray: I'm... I'm not sure how I feel about this... And I'm surprised at the idea that X was in love with Rayla. Erin: Believe me we all were. Ray: But still, Rayla as a Queen? I never thought I'd see the day. Erin: Me neither. Ray: Well- (A noise is heard coming from the Nest's entrance, spooking the infants) Erin: Huh? ???: Ah! Bad people! ???: Run! (The infants crawl away) Ray: i'll go check it out. Protect the kids. Erin: Alright. Come on kids, let's go to the play room. ???: Okay. (Erin goes and leads the kids to the play room as Ray approaches the entrance) Ray: Hello? Who's there? ???: *Voice* Ray is that you? Ray: Who are you? ???: *Voice* Relax, it's Jessica and Yang. Can you open the door? Ray:...Alright. (Ray goes over and lets the two in) Jessica: Thanks. Ray: Could've given us a bit more warning. You scared the kids half to death. Yang: Good to know there are still kids. Jessica: Is Rayla around? Ray:...... Jessica: I see.... Ray: Erin took the kids back to the play room though. Jessica: Alright. Ray: Here follow me. (Ray leads the two to the play room where they find Erin sitting with the infants) Ray: Erin, you got visitors. Erin: Huh? ???: Is it bad people? Jessica: It's not bad people kids. ???: *gasp* Jessica! (The infants all crawl over to Jessica) Erin: Oh, hey Jess. Hey Yang. Yang: Sup. ???: We missed you Jess! ???: Hey where's Alex? Didn't he come? ???: Yeah where is he? Jessica:..... Erin:...... Jessica: He....went to go do some stuff. But he'll be back. ???: Oh, okay. ???: Can we play then? Jessica: Sure. Yang: We'll play. ???: Yay! (The two go and join Erin as they play with the Targhul to distract themselves from the events from earlier) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts